


You Cannot Gather Here

by CoffeeDrinker



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDrinker/pseuds/CoffeeDrinker
Summary: Oneshot set during 5.04. Lorelai tries to convince Luke to let her use the diner for the selectman election activities. Also posted on ff.net.





	You Cannot Gather Here

. . . . .

Lorelai was sitting in Luke's Diner calling townspeople trying to secure votes for Jackson as town selectman. Jackson had stormed off somewhere, and Sookie had taken Davey home for a nap, so Lorelai was holding down the fort until they returned.

Luke had gone up to his apartment to take care of an issue with a vendor, but not before warning her again that the election headquarters better be moved before he got back.

When Luke came back down to the diner, he saw that she  _had_  moved - to the tables in front of the windows on the other side of the door.

With a sigh, he walked over to her. "You think this is cute, huh?" he asked her, trying to hide the fact that he was a little amused.

"You told me to move, so I moved," she said with a smile. "No need to thank me or praise my superb ability to follow directions."

"You knew what I meant. I want my tables back, so I need you to get this stuff out of here or I'm gonna start tossing it out the door myself."

Lorelai gestured toward the tables behind him. "But look, the diner's almost empty now. There are only 2 customers left, Lane went to run an errand on her break, it's practically a no man's land." She frowned sadly at him as she patted his arm. "I'm just concerned that if I leave now, you'll be very lonely."

Luke inhaled a deep breath and exhaled it as a frustrated groan. "Lorelai."

Lorelai held up her cell phone and waved it a little. "Oh, hey, my phone's gonna die any second now... can I use the diner phone to make some calls?"

Luke scoffed. "You're not serious."

"I am serious," Lorelai confirmed. "And don't call me Shirley."

Luke paused for a moment, confused, and then shook it off. "You need to get this crap out of here."

Lorelai gestured around again. "Why? Empty."

"Because I said so, that's why," Luke told her. "This is my business and you can't use it as your own personal office and you can't gather here on election night and you can't tie up my phone line." He walked over to the opening of the kitchen. "Caesar, I'm going to unload boxes, keep an eye on the front until Lane gets back."

"You got it," Caesar replied from the kitchen.

Luke walked back over to Lorelai. "I have to unload a delivery in the storage room. When I get back out here, I better see some progress of you cleaning up, I mean it."

Lorelai put on a serious face and playfully saluted him. "Yes, sir."

Luke walked away from the table, and Lorelai watched as he disappeared down the back hall that led to the storage room. She glanced down at the list of names in front of her, looked at her dying cell phone, and then looked again toward the back hallway.

She pondered for a few moments, and then abruptly stood up and headed toward the storage room. She walked in, quietly closed the door behind her, and locked it.

Luke heard the click of the lock and quickly turned around, surprised to see her. "What are you doing?"

Lorelai slowly walked toward him, and with a casual flip of her hair, she said, "Well, I thought we could have a chat."

"About what?" Luke asked.

Lorelai pressed her lips to his for a gentle kiss. "Well, about letting us use the diner as our headquarters." She kissed him again. "And about letting us gather here on the night of the rally."

"You already got your final answers to both of those things."

"Yes, but I think I can convince you to change your mind." Lorelai slid her hands down the front of his body to his waist, where she started undoing his belt. "I can be very persuasive."

Luke's eyes widened. "Lorelai!" he hissed. "We're in the diner!"

"We're in the storage room," she pointed out.

"Which is  _part_  of the  _diner_ ," he countered.

Lorelai shrugged. "Look, we could argue semantics all day, or you could just stand there holding the ketchup and let me carry out my seduction plan," she said as she unbuttoned his jeans.

Luke hadn't even realized he was still holding bottles of ketchup in his hands. He quickly put them on the shelf next to him and then put his hands on her shoulders. "Lorelai, hold on, freeze."

Lorelai froze, one hand on the waistband of his jeans and the other on his zipper that she was about to pull down. "For how long?"

"We cannot do this here," Luke said, shaking his head at her.

Lorelai glanced around the room before bringing her gaze back to him. "Here in this particular  _room_ or in this particular  _spot_? Because we could move over by the wall if that's better." She glanced up at the ceiling. "I think the lighting is better over here, but whatever works for you."

Luke shook his head in disbelief. "There are people  _right down the hall_."

"Yes, I know, that's what makes it exciting," Lorelai told him. "And you, my friend, need a little more excitement in your life."

"I have plenty of excitement, thank you."

"Well, you can never have too much." While staring into his eyes, she slowly started pulling down his zipper, and then she gasped softly. "Oops. Your zipper fell down."

Luke sighed. "Lorelai, you heard me - we can't do this in here."

"Yes, I did hear you," Lorelai confirmed, and then she leaned in to kiss him tenderly. "But, see, I think if you  _really_  wanted me to stop, you would've moved away from me... stormed off... put some distance between us." She kissed him again, a little deeper this time. "But you haven't moved at all, not one centimeter, which makes me think you  _do_  want this to happen even though you think it's wrong." She kissed him one more time, and then whispered into his ear, "Am I right, Luke?"

A tingle rushed down his spine, and Luke closed his eyes for a few seconds. As much as he hated to admit it, as much as he wanted to listen to his brain and stop her, she  _was_  right. He didn't want to move, he wanted her to keep going... he was getting so turned on at just the thought of fooling around with her in the storage room.

He opened his eyes, and Lorelai was staring up at him anxiously waiting for his answer. "If you  _really_  want me to stop, I'll stop," she told him, and then she innocently held up her hands in front of her chest. "Really, I will, I promise... just tell me."

Luke was still for a moment, and then he nodded toward the back of the room. "By the wall... away from the food."

Lorelai's lips curved into a smile. "Really?"

He took her hand and led her to the back wall of the room, away from the food and also farther away from the front of the diner, minimizing the chance of being heard.

She immediately started to take off his jeans, and then pulled his boxers down and wrapped her fingers around his cock. She lowered herself to her knees and gently swirled her tongue over his tip, and his hum of approval turned into a soft groan when she did it again with more pressure.

Lorelai paused and looked up at him. "Before I go any further... you're sure you don't want me to stop?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Luke smiled amusedly as he ran his hand through her hair. "Nope."

Lorelai delicately ran her tongue along the length of him before taking just his tip into her mouth. She circled it with her tongue and sucked on it lightly before she started moving her lips up and down his shaft.

Luke stared down at her as she used her lips and tongue in ways that left him speechless, able to only grunt and groan in his daze of pleasure. Lorelai was letting out soft moans herself, her arousal growing steadily with his encouraging sounds and the feel of his hands caressing her face and hair.

After a few minutes, Luke groaned under his breath, "Lorelai."

Lorelai pulled back and looked up at him, panting for breath. He held out his hands and pulled her up to her feet, and then started undoing her jeans. Lorelai quickly took off her shoes, and her jeans and underwear were soon stripped off.

He pressed his lips to hers, and as they shared a deep kiss, he slipped his hand between her legs. He started gently rubbing her folds, noticing right away how wet she was, and when his finger slipped into her wetness, she hummed approvingly into the kiss.

They separated, both breathing heavily, and Luke quickly nodded to the table beside them. "Table."

The table was covered in empty boxes that they quickly started pushing off. Once clear, she lay on her back and he stood in front of her, pulling her closer by her legs until her sex was at the table's edge.

He leaned down and ran his tongue along her folds, and she moaned, "Oh, God, Luke." She pushed his baseball cap off and threaded her fingers through his hair as he began caressing her lips and clit with his tongue. She was moaning and whimpering as he savored her with his mouth, trying to repay the pleasure she'd just given him.

After a few minutes, he stood up and positioned his hardness at her opening. He traced his tip up and down her slit a few times, and then he began inching his length inside of her. She moaned with pleasure as he filled her, and closed her eyes to focus on the arousal coursing through her body.

She felt him withdraw his cock from her and slowly push back in, and she moaned, "Oh, my God, that's good."

She opened her eyes and their gazes locked as he gave her a few thrusts, starting off with a slow rhythm. Luke leaned down to kiss her, his lips connecting firmly with hers before he parted her lips with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues aggressively explored each other's mouths.

When their lips separated, she ran her hands over his back, gliding them along the flannel shirt he was still wearing. "You know, just for the record, I came back here with altruistic intentions," she said.

"Oh, yeah?"

Lorelai nodded. "I thought I'd offer you a little lip service and we'd be on our way." Her hands cradled his face and pulled him down into another kiss before adding, "I wasn't expecting the nice bonus sex on the table... it's very  _Bull Durham_."

Luke smiled, but then cocked his head with a surprised look. "Wait,  _nice_? That's the best word you can use to describe it?" He gave her a hard, deep thrust, forcing a long moan from her lips.

"Oh, my God," she moaned.

"Come on, this is a hell of a lot better than  _nice."_

Lorelai smiled and quickly nodded in agreement. "You're right, my mistake. I rescind my nice and replace it with amazing and incredible and all other words that one would use to describe extremely pleasurable sex."

Luke gave her an appreciative nod. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You know, this doesn't change anything. You still can't gather here," he told her. "Not happening."

Lorelai smiled. "Okay... whatever you say."

Luke kissed her again and then stood back up straight, and his gentle thrusts transitioned into harder ones. His eyes were focused on her face, watching her reactions as her pleasure increased. She looked so beautiful and she made the sexiest noises... which she was trying to keep at a lower volume than usual.

As he continued thrusting into her, he caressed her thighs and her stomach, and occasionally slipped his hands under her shirt to squeeze her breasts. As they neared their climaxes, he started rubbing her clit until she was writhing on the table in front of him. His own climax immediately followed hers, and then he leaned down to kiss her, long and deep.

Their lips parted and they smiled at each other, and Luke shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe we just did that. That was -"

"Hot," Lorelai supplied.

"Insane," he corrected her. "It was legitimately insane. We're in the storage room of my diner."

Lorelai smiled and ran her hands up and down his arms. "But it was also hot." She pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

When he pulled back from the kiss, he brushed her hair away from her face and just looked down at her for a minute. She was staring back up at him with those mesmerizing blue eyes that he'd sometimes get lost in. He loved moments like this with her, intimate and quiet and calm.

"I don't want to move," he told her.

"I don't want you to move," she replied, her hands caressing his back beneath his flannel shirt. "This is nice, if I'm allowed to use that word."

Luke smiled and nodded. "This is nice." He gave her a soft kiss, and then moved his lips close to her ear to whisper, "By the way... you know damn well I would've let you gather here." He pulled back to look at her with a sly smile.

Lorelai was smiling up at him. "I know, but it was more fun this way."

. . . . .

. . . . .

**The End**

 


End file.
